The Raven's Flame
by Kyuubi'sKitten
Summary: Naruto's twin has it worse then he does, instead of holding all of the fox, she holds it's form, She turns into the fox if she isn't careful, Sasuke&Oc.Emi  Naruko
1. Meet Emi, The twin

_Alice: I'm BACK!_

_Emi: oh great **anime sweatdrop**_

_Honorwolf1: Hi Senpai! **waves happily**_

_Sasuke: why are you two always so happy? **Growls**_

_Alice: I can't help it, and you'll be happy soon too Emo Boy **grins**_

_Sasuke: what do u mean? **narrows his eyes**_

_Hw: **covers my mouth** she didn't mean anything_

_Emi: Honorwolf1 you're acting funny **big eyes**_

_Alice: mhmf **muffled voice**_

_Sasuke: Alice, you are too _

_Hw: **anime sweatdrop**_

My name is Emi Uzumaki and I am a monster. I've kept it a secret from everyone. You see, I have a twin and together, he and I, contain a horrible beast. When we were born, our father sealed a demon inside us. My brother had to hold all the power but I had to hold it's form. If I became stressed, angery or scared, I would turn into that nine tailed fox. No one wanted to raise us 'demon brats'. My twin, Naruto, stayed in the village and eventually made friends, he looked so innocent. He had golden blond hair and big, soft blue eyes. I on the other hand had crimson red hair that took on a golden flame pattern when it reached my shoulders and poison green eyes. I couldn't take being trapped in the village so I ran and made my home in the forest of death. I lived there for years, only letting my brother see me, until that day when the Raven seen me.

I froze when his dark eyes landed on me. "Who are you?" He asked as I backed away, turning to run. He darted forwards and grabbed my wrist.

I struggled and called for my savior, "NARUTO!"

My brother appeared out of nowhere and jerked me out of the Raven's hold. "Are you ok Emi?" he asked as he looked down at me with worried eyes. I nodded and clung to him.

"Naruto, who is she?" the Raven growled as I looked at him with big eyes.

"She's my twin sister. Her name is Emi."

_Sasuke: Alice why are u doing this to me? **Sighs**_

_Alice: oh Sasuke, you know I love to torment you, it's just too much fun **grins**_

_Emi: but why did you involve me? **big eyes**_

_Hw: I asked her to, I need her to write you to life_

_Sasuke: why was I in the forest with the Dobe anyway?_

_Emi: **smacks the back of his head** DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY BROTHER!_

_Hw: **snorts**_

_Alice: I don't know maybe u just wanted to spend some time with your friend Teme_

_Sasuke: **emo pout** I'm sorry Emi **tear**_

_Emi: **growls** you had better be_

_Hw: **sweat drops** Sempai maybe we should go for now_

_Alice: good idea... **whispers** Don't forget to review for me please **big sparkly chibi eyes**_


	2. Emi the Fox

_HW: That was an amazing start Senpai! _

_Emi: I don't like where this is going **pouts**_

_Sasuke: me either **emo pout**_

_Alice: **grins** don't worry, it gets better this chapter_

_Sasuke & Emi: What do you mean?_

_HW: Senpai don't tease us **whines** just write it already_

_Alice: Alright, Alright, I'll get busy _

"She's my twin sister. Her name is Emi." Naruto said ans I nuzzled against him like a fox. "Emi this is my team mate and friend, Sasuke. Don't worry, he's not as 'scary' as he looks." He grinned at him. Sasuke held out his hand for me to shake and when I reached out to take his hand, I whinced in pain. "Emi are you ok?" Naruto asked in a worried voice as I held my wrist.

"I'll be fine Brother. I must have hurt my wrist when I tried to get away from Sasuke." I said as Sasuke dug in his pack.

"Come here Emi. I'll wrap your wrist." he said as his deep dark eyes were soft for a moment. I shyly held my wrist for him and he worked a salve into my skin before wrapping it. "I'll come wrap your wrist every day until it heals." He said as he looked into my eyes.

I blushed, "You don't have to Sasuke. I'll manage on my own." I said as I sat at Naru's feet. Naru reached down and stroked my hair, causing me to purr.

"No, I will come back. It's my fault you were hurt." Sasuke growled as I opened my eyes and looked lazily at him. He gasped when he seen my pupils turn slitted.

I looked up at Naru, "Can I sleep at your house tonight? I've been feeling lonely." I mewed.

Naru gave me a soft, small smile. "Emi, you know you're always welcome in my home." I purred and turned into a small fox kit.

Sasuke's eyes got big, "How did she do that?" he asked as Naru picked me up and petted me.

"Remember how I told you I carried the Kyuubi inside me? Well I only carry part of it. Emi carries it's form while I carry it's power. She makes a cute fox. In town, everyone thinks she's a plushie." He grinned and nuzzled my fur. In fox form, I'm fiery red with golden tips to my ears and a golden flame pattern on my tail.

I leaped up and laid on his head, purring. "Naru, let's go, I'm starving." I mewed as Sasuke snagged me off Naru's head.

He tickled my ears and stroked my fur. "she so soft like this." He said, amazed as I purred.

"Come on, Sasuke. Let's go feed her. She don't get a lot of hot meals." Naru said as he picked up his pack. I thought Sasuke would give me back to my twin but instead he picked up his pack with one arm and held me in the other. He gave me a ghost of a smile and started carrying me towards the village.

"Emi, do you want ramen?" Naru asked, giving me those big, chibi eyes.

Sasuke smacked him in the back of his head. "I'll cook for you guys. All you eat is ramen." I giggled at the look on Naru's face and tipped my head back to look up at Sasuke. He grinned at me and took off running.

_Emi: **eeps and blushed **_no way, you're pairing me with him

Sasuke: what the hell Alice **scowls at me**

Alice: **grins **oh this ain't nothing yet

HW: **laughs **Senpai, this is gonna be great XD

Alice: **evil grin **oh I know

Sasuke & Emi: **anime sweat drops**


	3. Emi goes animalistic

HW: you've been gone for a long time Sempai

Alice: well college is very time consuming

Emi: oh well, ON WITH THE STORY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Normal P.O.V.)

Sasuke stopped at a beautiful house with a big gate at the front. "Your brother with know to come here, would u like a bath while we wait on him Emi?" He asked as he brought me inside and set me on my paws.

I changed back to my human form and smiled shyly at him. "That would be nice, thank you Sasuke." I said as he lead me into the bathroom.

"You wait here and I'll go get you something to change into." he said as he started the water and left the room. when the bath was full, I shut the water off and slid into the water, feeling lonely. After a few moments, the door swung back open and Sasuke looked in from the doorway, blushing softly. "umm...here's the clothes." He said as he set them on the counter by the tub and turned to leave.

I reached out and grabbed his arm. "please don't leave me alone. It doesn't bother me if you're in here and I really don't wanna be alone. I've done enough of that for awhile." I whimpered as he slowly sunk to sit beside the tub.

"Alright Emi, I'll stay but Naruto is going to kill me." He sighed as he started to wash my long hair, making it silky and soft with a lime and coconut scented shampoo. He helped me out, being a gentleman and looking at the floor, and led me back out to the living room. "I'll make some tea, you relax on the couch." he said as I nodded and curled up on the couch.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes again, my brother was in the kitchen with Sasuke. so I got up to go in when I heard Naruto growl.

"Teme, why does my sister smell like your shampoo and wearing your clothes? and where the hell is your shirt?" He snarled as I peaked in the door.

"She took a bath while we waited on you and she asked me to stay with her, so I washed her hair. It's no big deal Dobe." Sasuke said as I seen my brother clenching his fists and the whisker marks on his face starting to thicken. When he glared at Sasuke with demon red eyes, I felt my own body shifting, from being so close to my twin as he changed.

I did the only thing I could to protect Sasuke, I ran in and put myself between him and my twin. When I got in front of Sasuke, my mind slipped away, leaving only instinct. My tails and ears appear and I growl as my twin comes closer.

"Emi? Naruto, what's going on?" Sasuke sounded nervous. I wrapped my tails around him and nuzzled his neck.

"Mine" I purred as I licked Sasuke's very pale and soft neck. He stayed completely still, his eyes wide.

"Emi, you can't claim him, you just met him." Naruto said as he walked closer. I turned my head and snarled at him, keeping my "mate" away from him.

"Naruto, what do u mean claim? What's going on?" Sasuke murmured as I flicked my red gaze to him, stroking his cheek with one of my tails.

"Her fox instincts are trying to take over and make you her mate. You are the first male besides me she's been around since we were little, so she has the urge to claim you as her's. I need to calm her down" Naruto said as I bared my fangs at him, trying to calm my "mate".

"He's mine." I growled softly, looking back at the Raven wrapped in my soft tails. When I turned my head, my brother hit the back of my neck hard enough to make me hit the floor, releasing Sasuke from my tails. I whimpered and slowly opened my eyes, them being the soft emerald green again.

"Are you ok again Emi?" Naruto murmured as I nodded and held my head. He looked up at Sasuke, "I'll take her with me so u don't have to worry."

"It's fine Naruto, she can stay here. I have more room and I can get her what she needs for when she's in town." He smiled as he leaned down and picked me up bridal style.

Naruto looked at him, being warry. "Are you sure?"

Sasuke nodded and carried me upstairs. "I got her Naruto, goodnight." he said as he took me to his room. "I'll let you sleep here and I'll sleep somewhere else." He said softly as he laid me in the soft bed, turning to leave.

"Please don't go." I whimpered as I looked up at him.

"Alright Emi, I'll stay." he whispered and climbed into the other side of the bed, letting me curl against the side.

Alice: awww

Naru: I didn't know he had it in him

Sasuke: shut up Dobe

Emi: *blushing at her animal behavior*

HW: rate and review please


	4. Sakura Meets Emi, Sasuke gets flustered

**Alice: **first off I would like to apologize to all the amazing fans who stayed by me even though I wasn't writing and all the new fans who have started reading my stories. I have been working hard at my college, trying to become a professional Chef and now I have a job on top of it. But I promise to try to keep posting my stories due to all the amazing people out there like you guys.

**Emi:** thanks so much you guys *holds up a sign with a cute heart on it* lets continue 3

Normal P.O.V.

I curled against Sasuke's side, just craving human contact after not seeing anyone for awhile. He wrapped his arm around my waist in his sleep and held me closer. I purred softly and closed my eyes, enjoying how warm he was. I slowly fell asleep, sleeping into the late mo"rning. I sat up and looked around sleepily, realizing I was alone in the bed. I sluggishly crawled out of bed and sniffed the air, trying to locate Sasuke. When I found his scent and found him sitting in the living room with a pink haired girl. "So why do you need girl clothes Sasuke?" she asked, blushing faintly. I cooed softly and crawled into his lap, making him pet my silky fur. "A reason you don't need to know. So are you gonna help me or do I need to call Ino to do this for me?" he asked as her eyebrow twitched. I could smell the lust, jealousy and rage rise up in her as her sea green eyes softened. "I'm gonna do it, no need to call that Ino Pig!" she growled before her eyes landed on me. I cooed softly and nuzzled Sasuke's hand."Oh what a cute little fox." she squeaked as I whined, my ears going back. "this is Emi, I found her last night." he said as his eyes danced with amusement. "Can I hold her?" she asked as I bristled a little. "I'm gonna say no, she's still pretty wild." he chuckled as I calmed down and snuggled in his lap. She looked disappointed as she looked back up at him. "So anyway, who is the girl who needs clothes? I need to know so I can size her." she said as he looked down in to my emerald green eyes. "Well...it's Emi" he started as she cracked up laughing. "The Fox?! Have you lost it?" I growled and changed back to normal, still sitting in Sasuke's lap. "No he hasn't lost it, you stupid pink cow." I hissed as she gawked at me. "Who are you?" she asked with big confused eyes. "I am Emi Uzumaki, remember it!"I purred as I looked back at Sasuke, his cheeks tinted pink. The girl looked stunned as she tried to process what she had just seen. I nuzzled his neck, purring as his scent made me relax. "Uzumaki...as in Naruto?" she asked quietly, making me lift my head and look at her. "He's my twin brother. Yes, before you ask, I do have part of the fox inside me as well. I hold his form, while Naruto holds his power." I said as Sasuke looked up at her. "So can you buy Emi some clothes or not?" He asked as she nodded. I smiled brightly, "Thank you." I purred as I wiggled slightly. Sasuke groaned against my side softly and blushed faintly. The pink girl stood up, "I'm Sakura, by the way." she said as she held up her hand. I slowly stood up and shook her hand. She looked at Sasuke longingly before leaving. I turned to look back at him. He had a pillow sitting in his lap and was blushing softly. I grinned, "Sasuke, did I make you all hot and bothered?" I purred as he flushed more. "No!" I grinned more and slinked over to him. "You seem to really want me to stay." I said as he looked confused. "Why do you say that?" he asked quietly. I sat down on the coffee table and looked up at him, my eyes turning to slits. "You're having that Sakura girl buy me clothes and you really seemed to enjoy me in your lap." I grinned more as he flushed again. I chuckled and stood up, "I'm gonna go see my brother." I said as I turned into a fox and jumped out his window, taking off into the village.

**Alice: **I hope everyone liked the latest chapter

**Sasuke: **Emi is such a cute fox

**Emi: **you really think so? *adorable Blush*

**Sasuke: **Emi! I didn't know you where here! *looks embarressed*

**Emi: **do you really think I'm cute Sasuke? *big chibi eyes*

**Alice: ***snickers as Sasuke disappears* aww Emi, he really likes you

**Emi: ***turns into a fox and takes off after him*

**Alice:** New chapter will be posted soon...bye everyone *waves*


End file.
